MSN Thoughts of Randomness
by zekesbabe
Summary: The Randomness Of Some Of The Beyblade Cast When Some Bored Authoresses Get Together And Roleplay. Cast: Iluvbeyblade as Max, AnimeQueen48 as Raul, zekesbabe as Kai. LANGUAGE


The thoughts belong to ILUVBEYBLADE, ANIMEQUEEN48 and me ZEKESBABE during a roleplay that filled our boredom. Sadly we don't even have the savings combined to buy the Beyblade characters. Also quite sadly we don't make profit from this to add to our "Buy the Beyblade" Trust Fund.

The Randomness Of Some Of The Beyblade Cast When Some Bored Authoresses Get Together And Role-play

"Ok, ok! I'll meet you online in a few minutes!" Max slammed the phone down in a sugar-high craze. His mother had told him a few minutes ago that she wanted him off the phone so as to stop wasting her phone bill. The Tate family did however, have Internet Broadband so Max and his mother had compromised, go onto **MSN Messenger** which was included in the monthly payments instead of costing thousands of dollars, as the hyper teen was likely to do, over the phone.

Max raced up to his room and switched on his brand new pc. Drumming his fingers against the desktop impatiently, he waited for it to load up. Instantly he opened the **Windows Live Messenger** window and set his status to **Appear Offline** before signing in, so that he could change his MSN name before chatting to his contacts, as was his newly found habit since Tyson had taught him the intricacies of chatting online.

As soon as he was happy with his **Display Name **he clicked his name and set his status to online. Immediately Tyson's window popped up. As always Tyson launched straight into random beyblade topics. All of a sudden he stopped and sent an email address. Max questioned it but Tyson's only answer was to add the owner of said email address into Max's contacts.

As a pop-up appeared on his screen Max rolled his eyes at Tyson's antics and clicked onto Raul's window. Apologising for cutting their telephone conversation short Max and Raul started discussing things at home. When the topic of Tyson came up Max flicked back to Tyson's window, feeling disappointed that his friend had gone offline without saying goodbye. The email address however, lingered in bright green letters. A quick discussion with Raul and Max added the new contact. Discovering the person was online they were added into his and Raul's conversation.

**..::MSN CONVO::..**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Hello?**

Dranzermaster says

**What?**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Kai?**

Dranzermaster says

**What?**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**YOU even have MSN?**

Dranzermaster says

**yeah? so?**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**laughs**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**dies of shock HE HAS MSN, EVERYONE!!!**_

Dranzermaster says

**fuck off**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**Sourpuss**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Meanie much...**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Laughs**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**Don't swaer!**_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**swear**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**You think He'l Listen? **

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**glares**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**... no?**_

Dranzermaster says

**if it wasn't for tala i wouldnt even bother being on this contraption. how the fuck did you get my msn address?**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**lol**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Um...**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Rei?**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!!

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! **_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!!

_**We shall never tell!! Tysonitwasallhisfaultdon'tkillus**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says (20:35):

**Rofl**

Dranzermaster says

**fucking tyson. well dont talk to me!**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**sings talk talk talk talk talk**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Lol**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Don't tick him off!**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**He knows where you live you know!**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**looks astonished oh yeah!!**_

Dranzermaster says

**shouldn't you two be training anyway?**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**...yes**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**No**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**I just got OFF**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**I had to get away from Julia and Mao**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**shudders**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**laughs**_

Dranzermaster says

**the pink fuzzball? what the fuck is she doing with your sister?**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Don't...**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Ask...**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**Girls are fun to talk to. Hehe, I didn't say that... Hey, maybe they're together!!!**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**glares at baka Max**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**No Kidding!**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**uses puppy-dog eyes**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Sorry...**

Dranzermaster says

**max go to bed and sleep off the fucking sugar**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Yeah! What he said!**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**I AM A GENUIS!!!! Sugar? What sugar? I don't need sugar!?**_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**I can be hyper all by myself, thank you very much!!! **_

Dranzermaster says

**whatever**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Sure...**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Want a lolypop?**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**LOLLIPOP!!!**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**See? You do so need sugar**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**I just ... like it!! **_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**Don't neeeeeed it**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**ine**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Fine**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**I'll come over tomorow and take ALL sugar from the house**

Dranzermaster says

**in a mInute i'll lock your goddamn stuffed animal things away max**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**You're really unfair, Kai SUGAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!! **_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**EEEEEEVIL!**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**See? You do SO need it**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**NoIdon't!!!**_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**don'tdon'tdon't**_

Dranzermaster says

**its my job to be unfair tate. i'm like your fucking babySitter**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**raises eyebrow**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**not your fucking not!**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Wow...**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**The American SWORE!**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Damn!**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**BRB**

Dranzermaster says

**what the fuck is going on max?**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**I'm on a sugar comedown? shrugs I dunno. **_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? has left the conversation.**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**OMG!! RAUL'S ABANDONED ME WITH KAI!!!!!!!**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? has been added to the conversation.**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Ewwww...**

Dranzermaster says

**what the fuck is that supposed to mean?**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**gets out Draciel**_

Dranzermaster says

**give it up tate. you couldn't beat me if I was on my deathbed!**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**What does what mean?**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**nothing, nothing at all ... innocent smile**_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**what's eww?**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Julia... and Mao... In my bedroom... **

Dranzermaster says

**fucking bitches**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**you spend your life with your eyes closed, Kai. Ooh, really? **_

Dranzermaster says

**that does it! i am burning your stuffed toys tate!**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**WTH? **

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Those are MINE!!!**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says (20:43):

**He's borrowing MINE!**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**Oh yeah... sweatdrops**_

Dranzermaster says

**fine. i'm burning yours then**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**No!**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**steals all Kai's firewood**_

Dranzermaster says

**i have dranzer. i have my fag lighter. all i have to do is hold one of the stuffed things to the flame and it'll all burn down...and none of your fucking business tate!**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**how come I get called tate and raul gets called raul? sulks**_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**THAT'S DISCRIMINATION!!! I SHALL SUE!!!**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**He doesn't know my last name, Max**

Dranzermaster says

**so sue me tate! **

Dranzermaster says

**i fucking do!**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**What is it genious?**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**yeah, what is it?**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**chuckles**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Let Kai tell you**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**Kaaaaaaaai?**_

Dranzermaster says

**you spell genius right and i'll tell you**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Genius**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**genius**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**lol**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**Kaaaaaaaaai? I think it starts with an f**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Yeah**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**an f? a f, even**_

Dranzermaster says

**fuck off**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**That's not...it**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**You first, darlin' evil grin**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**coughs**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**I just got AWAY from that!**

Dranzermaster says

**call me "darlin" again and i'll rip your balls off. And it's Fernandez**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Okay... backs away from comp**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**lmao! sorry, raul. he deserved it**_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**notice how quickly he reacted?? nudge nudge, wink wink**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**I thought you were the nice one**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**I'm not!!! **_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**I just hang around with Michael**_

Dranzermaster says

**do i dare remind you max that i am currently on kenny's laptop with draciel's upgrades sat next to me?**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**brb**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Please dont Kai**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**I fight him tomorow**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**I want a challenge**

Dranzermaster says

**fine**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**brb**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**I'm back!**_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**You're on, Raul!!**_

Dranzermaster says

**you're lucky i'm a nice guy tate**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**You? Nice? Yeah, and Rei's straight**_

Dranzermaster says

**he's gay?**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**You mean you don't KNOW????**_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**looks smug**_

Dranzermaster says

**i dont usually bother myself with you losers**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**You talk to Rei, though.**_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**sometimes I look over his shoulder**_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**hehehehe**_

Dranzermaster says

**whats his shoulder got to do with anything?**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**when he's on the computer? jeez, you're dumb**_

Dranzermaster says

**Fuck you max**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**Hey, you reckon Tala's gay?**_

Dranzermaster says

**gee i wonder! come on max...he's been fucking bryan for the last two years**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Okay**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**what did I miss**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**... That would make sense ...**_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**Tala's gay with Bryan**_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**You?**_

Dranzermaster says

**tate's currently guessing who's gay**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**okay... Why?**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**Cause i can?**_

Dranzermaster says

**He has no life of his own**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**I DO SO!!!!!**_

Dranzermaster says (20:53):

**is it you i heard tyson moaning to then?**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**Shut up! **_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**So didn't-- You...**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Don't deny it?**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**I will now!! I AM GOING OUT WITH MATHILDA!!!!!**_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**Screw you, Kai**_

Dranzermaster says

**if you want**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**KAI'S GAY!!!!!!**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**No you aren't? I thought she was with Mystel?**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**No-oo! Meeee!**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**okie**

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**shrugs**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**Me and Matti **_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**shut up**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**And what about me?**

Dranzermaster says

**what about you?**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**Hm... Are you gay?**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**Why do you ask?**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**Wondering**_

.:.Raul.:. Why are girls such a pain? says

**You sound like you have a Prob with it. No.**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**you sound like you're jealous**_

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**I have to go.**_

.:.Raul.:. Thank whatever Lord for Miguel! Stupid sister... says

**ByeBye Max. **

.:.Raul.:. Thank whatever Lord for Miguel! Stupid sister... says

**Talk alter**

.:.Raul.:. Thank whatever Lord for Miguel! Stupid sister... says

**later**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! says

_**Bye sourpuss, carrot-top and fellow blond!**_

Dranzermaster says

**fuck you**

Max: It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! Says

_**That too**_

It shouldn't be possible to be as hyper as me - dammit, I'm a freak!! has left the conversation.

**..::END MSN CONVO::..**

Max sat back happily. Not only had he succeeded in riling up Kai he'd had a LOT of fun, minus the threats to his plushies of course. Stretching he switched his pc off before going downstairs and raiding the fridge of some chocolate gateau his mother had baked earlier in the day. Washing his plate up he gambolled back up the stairs and changed for bed. He yawned a few times before turning over in his bed and falling asleep soon after his head was comfortable.

**::.END OF FIRST CHAPTER.::**

**I am absolutely exhausted. So many pages cut into this huge fic…and more to come!!!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS **ANIMEQUEEN48!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS **ILUVBEYBLADE!


End file.
